The Brotherly Bond (franchise)
The Brotherly Bond (original franchise run: unknown date in 2012 - September 11, 2013) was an imfamous former comic franchise written by GTA Nerd. Its sister series are Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries, taking place on the same planet as the latter. The entire franchise was cancelled and discarded on July 21, 2014, making everything that existed in the franchise non-existent to the GTA Nerd Comic Universe. However, details about the franchise before it was discarded are below. Plot Junior and Azriel, two Mexican-American kids living in Juneau, Alaska, are best friends, but after Azriel's parents were killed, Junior's parents adopted Azriel, and they become brothers. The two, along with their neighbor Andrew and their pet robot (introduced later in the franchise) AZRIEL-D2, go on many wild adventures together. Franchise TBB was slightly inspired by the Ice Age movies. There were four full-length comics, plus a spin-off series. The franchise began production on an unknown date in 2012; unfortunately neither of the four full-lengths were ever finished. * The Brotherly Bond * The Brotherly Bond: Prepare For The Flood! * The Brotherly Bond: Rise of the Robots * The Brotherly Bond: At World's End * The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return! (spin-off series, which was more successful than the full-lengths, but did not live very long. More details are below.) The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return! Main article: The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return! The spin-off series, set in early January 2013 shortly after the events of the full-length comics, continued the adventures of the trio and their pet robot, AZRIEL-D2. There were only five comics released, each listed below. #Back To School (release date: May 21, 2013) #The Egg-Celent Assignment (release date: May 23, 2013) #Transformer Jr. (release date: May 25, 2013) #Frightmare! (release date: June 20, 2013) #Diamond Deal Disruption (release date: September 11, 2013. This is the unofficial series finale, and ended the franchise.) Reasons for cancellation When GTA Nerd began work on the franchise in 2012, he loved it, and saw it as one of his most successful projects. However, he was unaware of the problems that would later arise from TBB. He began writing the four full-lengths simultaneously at the same time, but that would create difficulties with the overall timeline. After writing the comic "Diamond Deal Disruption" for the spin-off series (which was a crossover with the Sibling Rivalries comic Diamonds in the Rough and the Cletus Comics comic "Cletus and the Diamond Deal"), GTA Nerd continued work on CC and SR, but he struggled with TBB. A comic was not written in months, and the full-length comics were never finished, putting the entire franchise in danger. GTA Nerd eventually gave up on the full-length comics after being unable to go on with them. He tried to continue writing the spin-off series by itself (changing the name from "The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return!" to simply "The Brotherly Bond"), but this caused problems in the storyline as well. In early 2014, GTA Nerd tried to write the new TBB comic "The Real Salvador Real", which guest-starred Salvador Real Arrayga from SR. The comic would take place inbetween the events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and the SR comic "The McRearys' Halloween Special!", explaining what Salvador did after the events of SRA and before coming to the main series. However, he also struggled with the plot of the comic. After a few months, he gave up on the comic and waited for a new idea. In June 2014, GTA Nerd decided that enough was enough, so he cancelled work on the franchise and discarded the series completely, after a year of problems with the full-lengths and the spin-off series. After this, everything in the franchise were confirmed non-existent, and any crossovers that the series did with SR or CC (such as "Diamonds in the Rough" and "Cletus and the Diamond Deal") were considered non-canon. Cancelling the franchise solved many plot holes in the GTA Nerd Comic Universe continuity. Trivia * This would have been DR4L's only series to have a character (actually two) be killed partially on-"screen". * There are characters in TBB named Steve and Cutecumber, which are also the names of two characters from Cletus Comics. The two characters from TBB are NOT the same as the CC characters. **As TBB was cancelled, the Steve and Cutecumber from that franchise no longer exist, which leaves only the real Steve and Cutecumber (from CC). * The full-length comics occur while Junior and Azriel are on winter vacation in December 2012. * As TBB is officially non-canon, any references to the series after the TBB/CC/SR crossover were removed. **There was a scene in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures where Eduardo Tena mentioned Junior and Azriel, but it was edited out by GTA Nerd. **Also, in a scene in the Sibling Rivalries comic "San Salvador's Story", Salvador Martinez mentions the diamond deal crossover between TBB, SR, and CC. However, GTA Nerd removed this line since that event is non-canon in the GTA Nerd Comic Universe continuity and therefore San Salvador or any of the characters should know anything about it. **However, despite the fact that the TBB characters no longer exist in the canon, they did make a cameo appearance in the Cletus Comic comic "Playdate... Of Doom!!!", which was released before TBB was cancelled. This scene was never edited following the cancellation and GTA Nerd decided to keep it anyway. Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Comic series Category:Non-Canon Comics Category:Scrapped Works